falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hunting revolver
|weight =4 |value =3500 |edid =WeapNVHuntingRevolver |baseid = }} The hunting revolver is a pistol in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The hunting revolver is a large, double-action revolver that fires .45-70 Gov't ammunition. It does a significant amount of damage and comes with a scope as standard, versus requiring a modification. The hunting revolver scope has decent magnification at 2.46x. Its base damage of 58 is the second highest of any non-energy pistol, and is surpassed only by the Ranger Sequoia, which has a base Damage of 62. The weapon has few drawbacks from a combat standpoint such as the low durability compared to other revolvers. However, from a tactical standpoint, .45-70 Gov't rounds are quite scarce with weapon vendors selling very small quantities of said rounds at very high prices. Despite being a one-handed revolver, the hunting revolver is not a holdout weapon, meaning that, even at a Sneak skill of 100, it will not pass a search when entering a weapon-free location, such as a casino. Durability The hunting revolver can fire a total of about 545 standard rounds, the equivalent of 109 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Ranger Sequoia - a rare, more powerful, yet less valuable non-scoped version of the hunting revolver used by NCR Veteran Rangers. * Hunting revolver (GRA) - a customizable variant added with the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on. Comparison Locations * Black Mountain - next to a gore bag located on a cliff edge overlooking the road halfway up the mountain. * Bloodborne cave - one hunting revolver and 20 rounds of .45-70 Gov't ammunition can be found in the cave, near the campfire. * Freeside - Orris carries one during the quest G.I. Blues. * Gun Runners - can be bought from Vendortron, if the player is level 16. * NCR Ranger safehouse - on the shelves to the right of the ammo press. * Red Rock Canyon - several may be found on Great Khans. * REPCONN test site - tucked between a corpse and the wall, next to the safe with the two Stealth Boys, in one of the second floor locked (easy) storage rooms. * Given as a reward during the quest Bleed Me Dry. * Lobotomites sometimes carry them, especially if the player is level 40 or above. * It can be sold at the Great Khan armory. * White Legs tribals may carry them at higher levels. Notes On the base of the hand grip, a generic serial number 05709234 is stamped into the metal. Behind the scenes The Hunting revolver is based on the Magnum Research BFR with elements taken from the Bison Bull as well.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have a hunting revolver equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. Sounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Jagdrevolver es:Revólver de caza ru:Охотничий револьвер uk:Мисливський револьвер zh:狩獵左輪手槍